Cyborg
thumb Cyborg jest superbohaterem z komiksów publikowanych przez DC Comics . Postać została stworzona przez pisarza Marv Wolfman i artysta George Pérez , a pojawia się w specjalnej wkładce w DC Comics Presents # 26 (październik 1980) . Cyborg jest najbardziej znany jako członek Teen Titans . [ 1 ] Jednak we wrześniu 2011 roku , Cyborg powstała jako członek-założyciel Ligi Sprawiedliwości w ramach DC 2011 restarcie jego ciągłości . Biografia Victor Stonesyn Sylasa i Elinore Stone, parę naukowców , którzy zdecydują się użyć go jako przedmiotu badań dla różnych projektów wzmacniających inteligencja . Jednakże, podczas gdy zabiegi te działają i IQ Victora rośnie do genialnych poziomach , zaczyna za złe tego leczenia i uderza się przyjaźń z Ron Evers , młodego niegodziwiec , który prowadzi go w kłopoty z prawem . Topoczątek walki , gdzie Victor dąży do własnego życia , angażując się w zajęciach , których rodzice nie aprobuje , takich jak lekkoatletyka i opierdzielaniem w klasie . Ponadto Victor wciąż utrzymuje złe towarzystwo , które prowadzi go do incydentów , takich jak , gdy mówił do uczestniczących w walce uliczny gang , w którym jest ranny . W przeważającej części , jednak Victor wciąż ma w dużym stopniu normalne życie w okolicznościach , w których nie chce też iść gigantyczne plany Evers ' terroryzm na tle rasowym . Przerażony reakcją Victora jego protetyki . Kiedy odwiedza swoich rodziców w pracy na S.T.A.R. Laboratoria ,eksperyment w podróży wymiarowej idzie bardzo źle, gdymasywna galaretowaty potwór przechodzi na portalu eksperymentalnych i zabija Elinore . Następnie włącza się istota Victor i poważnie okalecza go przed Silas zdoła zmusić stwora z powrotem przez portal . [ 1 ] Aby zapisać syna , Silas wyposaża go protetyki doświadczalnych własnej konstrukcji . Jednaksprzęt nie może być noszony dyskretnie , co przerażający Victor widząc wiele z jego ciała i części twarzy zastąpiono metalowymi i strome kończyn implantów . Mimo, że Victor chce umrzeć w tym szoku , w końcu tyle przez jego regulację wynikającą fizykoterapii kontrolować swoje implanty z odpowiedniej umiejętności. [ 1 ] Jednakże, po zwolnieniu z opieki medycznej , odnajduje jego życie jest poważnie utrudniony ze strasznych reakcji publiczności na jego implantów . Nawet jego dziewczyna , Marcy Reynolds , odrzuca go . Ponadto , jest on również zabronił udziału w lekkiej atletyce , nie tylko dla swoich implantów , ale także dla jego słabe stopnie , co byłowynikiem nieuwagi przed wypadkiem (a nie z braku dostatecznej wiedzy ) i dodatkowo utrudnia jego długiej rekonwalescencji . Jednak, gdy jego stary przyjaciel Ron Evers próbuje użyć kłopoty Victora manipulować go do udziału w zamachu terrorystycznym na Narodów Zjednoczonych , Victor znajduje nowy cel , jak on wyposaża swoje załączników broni i zatrzymuje jego przyjaciela w dwuspadowym bitwy na szczycie United siedzibie Narodów . Teen Titans [ edytuj] Victor łączy Teen Titans , początkowo na rzecz grupy wsparcia z Kindred Spirits i zewnątrz, i pozostał z tej grupy do dziś. [ 1 ] Ponadto , Victor znajduje nowych przyjaciół, którzy widzą przeszłość jego odkształceń i własnej szlachetności . Jego koledzy z drużyny są jak grupy dzieci, które dostosowując do własnych protetyki bo ubóstwiam go, ponieważ jego części i jego ozdobnego ekscytujących przygodach . Okazuje się też, że ich piękne nauczyciel Sarah Simms , który często wspiera Cyborg i Tytanów , podziwia go za dobrze . Cyborg i Sarah mają głęboki związek, który jest uważany przez niektórych fanów za Cyborg jedna prawdziwa miłość , choć pisarz Marv Wolfman nalega to jestgłębokie i opiekuńczego przyjaźń . Kolejną osobą, która widzi przeszłość cybernetycznego powłoki jest dr Sarah Charles ,STAR Labs naukowca, który pomaga mu odzyskać po jego cybernetyczne części wymienić. Cyborg i dr Karol data jakiegoś czasu , a wraz z Changeling , utrzymuje próbuje dotrzeć do niego , gdy jest pozornie bezmyślne następstwie poważnych obrażeń mu grożą w fabule Titans Hunt . Zgonów i narodzin [ edytuj] Victor Stone - jak Cyberion - spotyka się z Sarah Charles . Chociaż ciało Cyborg został naprawiony przez zespół naukowców rosyjskich po katastrofie antyrakietowej był w , choć z większą niż dotychczas części mechanicznych , jego umysł nie był . Ostatecznie , jego umysł został przywrócony przez obcą rasę inteligentnych komputerowych o nazwieTechnis , utworzonego ze związku seksualnego Swamp Thing i planety maszynowego Swamp Thing , gdy jechał w przestrzeni . Cyborg , musiał jednak pozostać z Technis zarówno do utrzymania jego umysł i dlatego, że w zamian za przywrócenie go , musiał opowiedzieć im o ludzkości . Wziął nazwę Cyberion , i stopniowo zaczął coraz mniej ludzka w perspektywach , łączący w całości planety Technis . Ostatecznie Cyberion powrócił na Ziemię , ustanawiając konstrukt Technis na Księżycu i mniejszą bazę na Ziemi . Ze świadomością Vic uśpiony , ale jego pragnienie towarzystwa kontrolowania działań Technis ' planecie , zaczął porwanie byłego Titans członków - jego świadomy umysł tak stłumione , że szukał nie tylko dla zmarłych Titans, ale nawet wysłał jedna sonda szuka dla siebie jak cyborg . Skończył podłączając je do scenariuszy wirtualnej rzeczywistości , reprezentujący , co uważa się za ich " idealne światy " ; na przykład , Beast Boy był z powrotem zDoom Patrol , uszkodzenia została razie gratulacje przez Justice Society spędzeniu i Nightwing został skonfrontowany z Batmanem , którzy rzeczywiście się uśmiechnął. Mimo, że Tytani zostali uwolnieni , nie byłomiędzy nimi silna niezgoda i Justice League na jakie działania należy podjąć ; Liga wierzył, że nic nie zostało z Victor zapisać , a Tytani byli gotowi , aby spróbować , zakończone krótkim bitwy , gdzieAtom i Catwoman ( który następnie Justice League do badania ) po stronie Ligi podczaszapłonu walczył z tytanów . Podczas Vic został rozproszony próbując pomóc swoim przyjaciołom ,zespół Titans składający się z Oszukana i oryginalnych pięciu Titans zostały wysłane przez Raven spróbować nawiązania kontaktu z ludzkiej strony Vica , a Superman , Wonder Woman , Green Lantern ,Martian Manhunter , Power Girl , Captain Marvel , i Mary Marvel przeniósł księżyc z powrotem na swoje miejsce . Ostatecznie , głównie dzięki zachęcie Oszukana , a Omen i Raven trzyma Vic razem wystarczająco długo, by wymyślić plan , świadomość Vic został odrestaurowany i " pobrać " w Omegadrome , w kolorze wojenny morfingu należącego do byłego Titan Minion . W wyniku tego zdarzenia , Tytani zreformowany i Vic był częścią nowej grupy . [ 1 ] , jednak czuł mniej ludzkie niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej . Krótko po tym , Nightwing ujawnił miał klonowane ciało ofiary , a przez przepływ Omegadrome przez klona , Vic odzyskał ludzką postać , ale nadal miał zdolności do Omegadrome . Często używany Omegadrome odtworzyć jego pierwotny wygląd w bitwie . Ze swoim nowym ludzkości , Vic wziął urlop , przenosząc najpierw do LA z Beast Boy , a następnie do Central City . , Podczas gdy w Central City , Vic był zaangażowany w jeden z systemów Myśliciel , pomagając Wally włamać próbę Myśliciel do zatykania się w umysłach mieszkańców Centralnego Miasta , aby Wally może outthink swojego przeciwnika , choć Vic stracił zdolności do Omegadrome w procesie . Mentor [ edytuj] Vic mentorem nowego wcielenia z Teen Titans , składający się głównie z pomocników , z których większość przejęli tożsamości byłych członków ( czyli Tim Drake , trzeci Robin, zamiast Dick Grayson , oryginalnego Robin i Titans lider ) , jak również jak stalwarts np. Starfire , Raven i Beast Boy, gdzie oni walczyli wrogów , takich jak Deathstroke , brat krwi, Doktor Light, The Titans jutra , i pranie mózgu Superboy i Indigo podczas współpracować z szajka w fabule wtajemniczonych . W końcu , Cyborg byłtylko jeden zdolny do stawienia czoła Dr Light, dzięki jego osłon słonecznych , choć wyraźnie , że tylko wygrał walkę , ponieważreszta tytanów zmiękła zapala się pierwsza . Nieskończony Kryzys i poza [ edytuj] Podczas Nieskończonego kryzysu , Cyborg, dołączył do zespołu Donny Nowy Cronus , że udał się do zbadania dziurę we wszechświecie , który został znaleziony w trakcie Rann - Thanagar wojny . Zostawił Beast Boy za Tytanów podczas jego nieobecności . Dotarli do centrum resetowania wszechświata i przy pomocy różnorodnych bohaterów, wspomaganych w klęsce Alexander Luthor , który próbuje odtworzyć multiwers i zbudować doskonały Ziemię od niego. Według 52 Tydzień 5 , Cyborg został połączony wraz z Firestorm po powrocie na Ziemię . Było to spowodowane przez fale energii spowodowanych przez Alexander Luthor Jr , który zmienił Zeta Ray Belki bohaterowie zamierzali użyć do powrotu do domu . Po poważnie uszkodzony w czasie wydarzeń z Nieskończonego kryzysu , Cyborg został przebudowany w czasie w wieży opiekunów dzięki Wendy i Marvin . Obudził sięrok później , aby znaleźć całkowicie różne Teen Titans prowadzeni przez Robina , jedynego członka z zespołu on utworzony przed wyjazdem w kosmos . On nadal jestczłonkiem zespołu , ale czuje , że dzieci Diabeł i Niszczyciel są nie warto Titans , a więc stara się znaleźć sposób na reformy " prawdziwych tytanów " . Pozespół wraz z Doom Patrol pokonał Brotherhood of Evil , Cyborg zapytał Bestia się o ponowne Tytanów , ale Gar odmówił , mówiąc, że jego umiejętności były potrzebne z Doom Patrol. Po powrocie do Titans Tower, Cyborg zaczął przeglądając taśmy bezpieczeństwa w ciągu ostatniego roku , w którym wydaje się, że on spojrzał na wszystkich tytanów minionego roku na oprzeć się na ramieniu , mimo że w stanie śpiączki podobne. Okazuje się, że chociaż Cyborg powrócił do zespołu ,rola lidera jest teraz w rękach Robin. On jednak utrzymać pozycję męża stanu wśród zespołu i od czasu do czasu gra drugi dowódca . W Justice League of America (tom 2 ), nr 3 , Batman , Wonder Woman , Superman i zgadzają się, że należy zaproponować Cyborg członkostwo w nowym Justice League . Jednak po walce z Amazo , Green Lantern i Black Canary przejąć formacji JLA i Cyborg nie jest jednym z dyżurów . W Teen Titans East jednej strzale , Cyborg zebrali nowy zespół Titans . Podczas wykonywania treningu ,grupa została zaatakowana przez Trigon i Cyborg został wysadzony przez gigantycznego strumienia energii . Ostatnio widziano go w kraterze , a tylko jego głowa i tułów pozostały . Tytani [ edytuj] W następstwie ataku Trigon w Tytani East jeden strzał , Cyborg został umieszczony w specjalnym hoverchair kiedy odzyskuje siły . Cyborg jest ciało całkowicie naprawione w Titans # 5 . Wkrótce potemzmartwychwstał i niesymetryczne Jericho wchodzi ciało cyborga , który wykorzystuje go do manipulowania w Titans obrony wieży zabić Teen Titans . Plany Jericho są foliowane , gdy statyczne,najnowsze teen Titan , wykorzystuje swoje uprawnienia elektryczne do przeciążenia systemów wieży , powodując opinię , że puka Jericho z Cyborg . [ 2 ] Po odzyskaniu , Cyborg udaje jeszcze Jericho wewnątrz niego , w celu wyciągnąć Vigilante , który obecnie kierowania Jericho . Działka działa zbyt dobrze, gdy pojawia Cyborg Vigilante i strzela w głowę . [ 3 ] 2008 miniserial [ edytuj] Na czas nieokreślony podczas Teen Titans komiksów, człowieka z ulepszeń podobny do ataków Cyborg Dr Sarah Charles w dniu jej ślubu z Deshaun , młodego naukowca . Cyborg wpada nazapisać , odkrywając , jak Deshaun , podłączony do projektu M , sprzedał stosowane technologie , aby włączyć kamień do Cyborg do wojska . On stwierdza również, żemężczyzna był Ron wzmocniona Evers , gdy najlepszy przyjaciel Vic teraz okazało terrorystę , który szuka zemsty za żołnierzy wykorzystywanych jako badanych . Po Cyborg udaje się uspokoić swojego przyjaciela i odkrywa prawdę : panie Orr , ujawnił jakmózgiem badań cyborg Projektu M. , przynosi swoje najlepsze Kamienny pochodzące przedmioty:prąd Equus ,opancerzony postaci gnu icyberized człowieka Udoskonalenia sportowego jeszcze potężniejszy niż obecnie istniejące Stone'a zwanych Cyborg 2.0 . Cyborg 2.0 okazuje się byćTitans Jutro Cyborg 2.0 , wyrwał z jego prawidłowej osi czasu i namawiani przez Orr do walki swojego młodszego siebie na posiadanie ich wspólnej technologii i zgody Orr do wykorzystania go na polu bitwy . Cyborg wkrótce zmuszony do walki jednocześnie przeciwko kończyn fantomowych , elitarnej życie żołnierzy kalekich na Bliskim Wschodzie i odrestaurowanych przez jego technologii , a Cyborg Revenge Squad , szerszej formacji składającej się z przerażającymi Five, Magenta , dźwigar ,Myśliciel , i Cyborgirl . ChociażZemsta Cyborg Squad szybko zyskuje przewagę , z pomocą swoich kolegów Titans Cyborg jest w stanie utrzymać własnego w walce, inżynierii wstecznej w locie część przyszłej technologii stosowanej przez Cyborg 2.0 , i zwiększyć swoje ciało na tyle , aby wygrać z panem Orr . Później postanawia dostać nowy powiew w życiu , wybaczając Deshaun i Sarah Charles na ich ślub za nadużywanie swojej technologii , wznawianie randki Sarah Simms i posiadające kończyn Phantom wyposażony w nowe , nie- wojskowych, protetyki . To jest jednak domniemanych fantomu kończyny , nie chcąc zobaczyć ofertę Stone'a jako znak dobrej woli , próbują wrócić swoje uzbrojone protetyka i czekać na rewanż . Czarna noc i JLA [ edytuj] Podczas wydarzeń z Blackest Night, Cyborg łączy z Starfire , Beast Boy, i kilku innych bohaterów , tworząc zespół awaryjnego odeprzeć armię martwych tytanów , którzy zostali ożywieni jako czarne latarnie . Później dołączył w ostatniej bitwie w Coast City . Po rozwiązaniu obecnego JLA po Justice League : cry for Justice , Cyborg zostaje zaproszony przez Donna dołączyć Kimiyo Hoshi nowego Justice League [ 4], który zaprzyjaźnia się z Red Tornado , i twierdzi, że ma pochodzić z planu uczynienia go niezniszczalne . 5. Po bitwie z Doktor Impossible jest gang , Cyborg jest zmuszony do podjęcia urlopu z zespołu , aby nie tylko pomóc w odbudowie Red Tornado , ale także pomóc Roy Harper , który rękę odciętą przez Prometeusza . [ 6 ] W tym czasie Victor prowadzi Superboy i Kid Flash do miasta Dakota uratować Teen Titans , który został pokonany i pojmany przez Holocaust . [ 7 ] Tytani wyjść zwycięsko z walki po Kid Flash wykorzystuje swoje uprawnienia do wysyłania Holocaust spadając doZiemi wewnętrzny rdzeń . [ 8 ] Pomimo najwyraźniej odpisane drużynę , pisarz James Robinson wyjaśnił, że Cyborg będzie nadal obecni na JLA , a nawet mieć ko- funkcję w końcu książki dla Justice League of America # 48-50 . [ 9 ] W co- feature , Cyborg walczy Red Tornado , po tym jak został doprowadzony do szaleństwa przez moc Starheart . W środku bitwy ,retrospekcja pokazuje, że Victor był przebudowany Red Tornado korzystania samoreplikujących nanites podobnych do tych, które Prometeusz zakażonych Roy z po odcięciu jego ramię , dzięki czemuandroid niezniszczalne . [ 10 ] Cyborg udaje się uwolnić Red tornado jego macierz energii . [ 11 ] Cyborg na krótko pojawia się w Justice League : Generation Lost. , w którym jest pokazane pomaga Wonder Woman i Starfire wyszukiwania Maxwell Pana po Jego zmartwychwstaniu . [ 12 ] Następujące przygody w innym wymiarze , pozostaje bezsilny statyczne , a panna Marsa staje się w stanie śpiączki . Cyborg zatrzymuje bezsilny Static powrotu do Dakoty , a zamiast mówi mu , że on inaukowiec nazywa Rochelle Barnes weźmie go do Cadmus Labs , aby znaleźć sposób na jego moce i obudzić pannę Marsa . Jako statyczna pakuje swoje rzeczy , Cyborg i Rochelle ma rozmowy , które ujawnia , że są one leżącego na Static i mieć ukryty motyw podejmowania dwóch tytanów do Kadmosa . [ 13 ] Później pojawia się w dwóch ostatnich kwestiach The Return of Bruce Wayne, gdzie pomaga swojego byłego kolegę z drużyny Red Robin w jego próbie zatrzymania Bruce Wayne z przypadkowo odblokowania apokaliptyczny wybuch Omega Energii. Cyborg i Red Tornado później podróż na księżyc obok doktora Light, Zwierzak , Congorilla , Zauriel , diabeł tasmański i Bulleteer jako część grupy awaryjnej bohaterów zebranych do pomocy Justice League w ich walce przeciwko Eclipso . Wkrótce do walki , Cyborg i inne są przejmowane przez Eclipso i zwrócił się przeciwko swoim towarzyszom JLA . Wszystko [ 14] Członkowie JLA rezerwy zostaną uwolnione po Eclipso zostanie pokonany . 15 Nowy 52 [ edytuj] Przeprojektowany Cyborg jako członek Justice League oryginalnego . Sztuka przez Ivan Reis . W sierpniu 2011, Cyborg jest opisywany jako jeden z głównych bohaterów w nowej serii Justice League trwającej Geoff Johns pisemnej i sporządzony przez Jima Lee jako część DCNew 52 ożywienia . Johns powiedział o Cyborg "On reprezentuje nas wszystkich, w wielu aspektach Jeśli mamy telefon i jesteśmy badań na to, że jesteśmycyborg - . Właśnie tocyborg jest , przy użyciu technologii jako przedłużenie nas samych . " [ 16 ] Pierwsza fabuła ma miejsce pięć lat w przeszłości i szczegóły zmieniony pochodzenie pierwotnej Justice League . Victor Kamień pojawia się jako gwiazda piłki nożnej w szkole średniej , który jest mocno poszukiwane przez wielu harcerzy uczelni , ale najwyraźniej ma odległy związek z ojcem, Silas . Po wygraniu wielkiej gry, Victor jest pokazany nazywając jego ojca i ze złością mówi mu, że złamał obietnicę i nieodebranych kolejny jedną z gier syna. [ 17 ] Później pojawia się Victor co STAR laboratoria, gdzie pracuje jego ojciec . Naukowcy wydają się działać na polu , że Superman Matki wszedł w kontakt z ze Parademon . Victor angażuje się w kolejny argument z ojcem i mówi mu , że harcerze byli tam, aby dać mu pełne stypendium na studia . Gdy pyta, czy jego ojciec nigdy nie pojawia się w żadnej z jego gry , jego ojciec odpowiada: " Nie. " Wtedy Matka Box eksploduje zabijając naukowców i niszcząc większość ciała Victora , do którego ojciec Victora patrzy z przerażeniem . [ 18 ] Silas robi wszystko co może, o przetrwanie Victora . On wraz z Sarah Charles, a jutro go w " Red Room " w gwiazdę Laboratoria , które zawiera każdy kawałek technologii z całego świata . Silas próbuje leczyć Victor z czymś, co nigdy nie zostało przeprowadzone przed i on jest widziany wstrzykiwanie Victor z pewnego rodzaju nanites i posiadające dr Morrow umieścić kawałki robotów na Victor ( urządzeń, takich jak : a Promethean przeszczepu skóry , responsometer doktora Williama Magnusa , system operacyjny Anthony Ivo- labirynt ,ogłoszenie i prototypowy system operacyjny B- labirynt i biały karzeł Stabilizator Ryan Choi ) . Życie ofiary jest zapisywany i energie z motherbox są włączone do jego nowej formie jako Cyborg . Pozwala to na dostęp do Victor nowi bogowie ogromnej biblioteki danych i odkryć prawdziwe plany inwazji Darkseid za . [ 19 ] W następującym wydaniu widzimy Victor jako Cyborg . Jakoproblem otwiera Victor nie może czuć jego ręce lub nogi . Widzi się po raz pierwszy z jego części robotów i panikę o swoim nowym ciele . Nagle Parademons wpadł do pokoju czerwonym i skok w kierunku Sarah Charles . Jednakże system obrony Cyborg reaguje automatycznie weaponizing rękę do należytego armat , z których Strzela jego potężne armaty biały szum , rozpadających się dwa Parademons i wybuchowych gigantyczną dziurę w Gwiezdnych Labs budynku. Po uratowaniu życia Sary Victor prosi ojca , co działo się z nim , jego ojciec mówi mu , że nie może pozwolić mu umrzeć . Cyborg oczywiście zrozpaczeni woła : "Ty mi to zrobił ." i ucieka , mimo zarzutu Silas ' na niego czekać . Później na ulicy Cyborg widzi kobietę jest ustawiony na przez grupę Parademons . On skacze do pomocy kobiety , nabijania parademon . Jednak w wynikający starcia Cyborg przypadkowo absorbuje niektóre z komponentów Parademon daje mu dostęp do technologii rury wysięgnika . Ta nowa zdolność automatycznie przenosi lub teleportuje Victor gdzie Batman , Green Lantern , Superman , Flash, Wonder Woman , Aquaman i walczą o Parademons , chwile przed przybyciem Darkseid . Cyborg walki obok Batman, Green Lantern , Superman , Flash, Wonder Woman , Aquaman i przeciw i jego Parademons Darkseid , ale mimo ich starań Darkseid okaże się zbyt silny . Na szczęście , Cyborg jest w stanie odwrócić inżynier technologii obcych bom i rury ze znaczną ilością stresu na jego systemów jest w stanie teleportować się wszystkich obcych najeźdźców , w tym poza planety Darkseid , oszczędzając ziemię . Po wysłaniu Darkseid powrotem skąd przyszedł , Cyborg pomaga w znalezieniu Justice League . Victor nie rozpoczął żadnej proces pojednania z ojcem , który jest szczególnie związany z mechaniką Victora , a nie jego człowieczeństwa . Cyborg skupia się przede wszystkim na swoich super- bohaterstwo , pomocnictwo Batmana i innych, gdy on i jego monitorowanie przestępczości poprzez cybernetyki . Pozłoczyńca David Graves czyni atak na Justice League , Cyborg i jego kolega podróż do doliny dusz . Tam dowiaduje się, że chodzi o granicę między życiem i śmiercią . Widzi fałszywe objawienia swojej ludzkiej jaźni , która próbuje go przekonać, że Victor jest martwa i kamienia Cyborg jest tylkoimitacją . Victor szybko widzi obok tego podstępem , a on ireszta porażki Justice League Graves . Uczymy się poprzez rozmowę z Flash, w Justice League # 13 , że Cyborg kwestionuje jego człowieczeństwo , że jest teraz częścią maszyny i że mieszka w Watch Tower , siedziby Justice League jest . Pęknięcia Flashżart , próbując rozjaśnić nastrój i zapewnienia Cyborg nadal jest człowiekiem . Podczas Tron Atlantis fabuły , Cyborg początkowo odrzucaaktualizację jego ojciec ma , że pozwoli mu pracować pod wodą w cenie jego płucu , które do niego nie oznacza poświęcenia więcej człowieczeństwa . [ 20 ] Jednak po zdobyciu reszta Justice League przez Ohm , który skazany potem na dnie oceanu , Cyborg , jak nazywa się w rezerwach , aby powstrzymać siły Ohma niechętnie przyjął aktualizację. [ 21 ] To pozwala mu i Mera ratować innych. [ 22 ] Nie jest jasne , czy Cyborg byłczłonkiem Teen Titans lub oryginalnych Teen Titans kiedykolwiek istniało , jak nie było sprzecznych oświadczeń i odniesienia dotyczące Teen Titans w nowej 52 . [ 23 ] Podczas " wojny " Trinity fabuła , Cyborg uzyskaćwizualny Shazam pozycji do Kahndaq do której Batman montuje Justice League z pomocą Zatanna spełnienia w Kahndaq zatrzymać Shazam . [ 24 ] Po rzekomej śmierci Doktora Światło w Kahndaq , Batman Superman , który mówi i Martian Manhunter Cyborg robią sekcję zwłok , aby udowodnić jego śmierć nie była wina Supermana . [ 25 ] Jak Wonder Woman prowadzi Justice League CIEMNY iść szukać Pandora , Cyborg jest wśród superbohaterów , które pozostają w ARGUS gdy Batman , Flash, Aquaman , Shazam , Steve Trevor ,Justice League of America , Zatanna i Phantom Inaczej go zatrzymać Wonder Woman . [ 26 ] Cyborg był obecny , gdy Atom mówi mu , Superman , element kobieta i Firestorm prawdziwy cel utworzenie Justice League of America i że szpiegował na Justice League , która jest jakJustice League of America zakończył się w Kahndaq . [ 27 ] KiedyCrime Syndicate przybywa na Prezesa Rady Ziemi , stare części protetyczne cyborg łączą , tworząc Robot nazywa Siatka ( który jest obsługiwany przez czującą wirusa komputerowego ) . [ 28 ] Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Duże fragmenty ciała Victora Stone'a zostały zastąpione zaawansowanych części mechanicznych ( stąd nazwa Cyborg ) , przyznając mu nadludzką siłę , szybkość, wytrzymałość i lot . Jego ciało wspomagane mechanicznie , z których wiele jest z metalu , jest o wiele bardziej trwałe niż normalnego ludzkiego ciała . Wewnętrzny system komputerowy Cyborg może współpracować z komputerami zewnętrznymi . Inne funkcje obejmują elektroniczny " oko" , które replikuje wizję , ale w nadludzkim poziomie . Jego elementy mechaniczne zawierają różnorodne narzędzia i broni , na przykład zwarcia, w postaci haka / linia , a laser palec zamontowany . Być może jego najczęściej używane bronią jest jego dźwięk wzmacniacz ( często określane jako jego " biały Sound Blaster " w komiksach ;Teen Titans animowana seria nazywa to" Sonic Cannon " ) , które mogą być stosowane w różnych ustawień albo do ogłuszyć uszy swoich wrogów lub do dostarczenia stężonych wystrzałami z dźwiękiem na tyle silny , aby roztrzaskać skałę lub deformują stali. [ 29 ] W dodatku do jego ulepszenia mechaniczne , Kamień posiada poziom inteligencji " wyjątkowo utalentowany " ; jego IQ jest mierzona w 170 30. Cyborg nie majstrował w czasie z jego cybernetyczne części , zwiększając jego zdolności do funkcji i poziomów poza wymienionymi przez ojca . Jedną z cech , która odróżnia go od " masowej produkcji " wersji zbudowany Project M jest systemem samodzielnej naprawy , w stanie bezbłędnie napraw mechanicznych części jego ciała , bez względu na to , jak są one zużyte , a nawet poprawy zdrowia jeszcze części biologiczne do nieznanego stopnia . Nowe funkcje Cyborg 52 ( DCnU ) Cybernetyka : Cyborg posiada cybernetyczne ulepszenia , które zapewniają nadludzką siłę , wytrzymałość i trwałość. Cyborg może także współpracować z komputerami . Wbudowane w jego pancerz ciała sąoka podczerwieni , generator komputer, wzmacniacz dźwięku , programowanie i specjalne adaptery , które pozwalają mu na połączenie z innymi rozszerzeniami ciała . Rezystancja ciała:charakter ciała cyborga zapewnia mu naturalną odporność ciała pancerz ofertowego kontra uszkodzenia fizyczne i ataków energetycznych . Nadludzką siłę : Przy optymalnej wydajności , Vic może podnieść / naciśnij przekraczające kilku ton . Górne granice wytrzymałości Cyborg wahały z uaktualnieniami do swoich systemów w czasie. Nadludzkie Prędkość : Posiadał stopień SuperSpeed i może skakać na duże odległości . nadludzką wytrzymałość Nadludzkie Trwałość : Jego kości są wzmocnione molibdenu stalowej . komputer Interfacing Lot : Powered by dysze startowych zintegrowane Broni Systemy czujników Teleportacja : Cyborg może otworzyć Tube Boom bardzo wymiarowy punkt -punkt portal podróży do niego i jego towarzyszy teleportować . Jednak podczas transportu do przewozu grup można uzyskać jego przeciążenie , mniej więcej jeden na tysiąc razy, a kończy się transport tych wszystkich teleportowany do Apokolips . W ramach wydarzeń z Tronu Atlantis Aquaman crossovera , płuca Cyborg zostały zastąpione przez cybernetycznych płuc , które umożliwiają mu oddychanie pod wodą Inne wersje [ edytuj] Temperatura zapłonu [ edytuj] W przypadku Flashpoint ,oś czasu jest znacznie zmieniony . W tej alternatywnej wersji wydarzeń , Cyborg jest największym bohaterem Ameryki ( zajmując rolę trzymanego przez Supermana w standardowej linii czasu DC ) . Próbuje połączyć grupę powstrzymać wojnę pomiędzy Aquaman i Wonder Woman sił . Jednak bohaterowie podchodzi wszystko odmówić, po Batman (ojciec Bruce'a Wayne'a Thomas ) spada . [ 31 ] Cyborg łączyczłonkiem odporność Lois Lane szpiegować Amazonek do wszelkich informacji . [ 32 ] Cyborg ratuje ludzi w stacji metra od podpalacz . Fala ciepła [ 33 ] Abin Sur rozbija się na Ziemi ; jest on następnie w areszcie przez Cyborg irząd USA , aby być pytani o jego przyczyny , że na Ziemi . Kiedy Abin Sur zdrowieje , on jest na misji, aby pobrać jednostki, jednak Cyborg przekonuje go do przyłączenia się do bohaterów Ziemi . [ 34 ] Później , Cyborg widać rozmowy z prezydentem w jego siedzibie w Detroit. Prezydent twierdzi , że Steve Trevor wysłany sygnał do oporu , ale został przechwycony przez zdrajcę wśród bohaterów , że Cyborg próbowały zatrudnić i podejrzliwość prowadzi do Outsider . Cyborg jest na porażkę , jest on zwolniony z podatku jakoelement Kobieta zakrada się do siedziby . Później , Cyborg jest nazywany przez Batmana i Flasha za pomoc w tropieniu " Projekt: Superman " ,agencja rządowa odpowiedzialna za " podnoszenie " Kal - El po jego rakiety zniszczone Metropolis po jego przybyciu . Cyborg i ich postanawiają dołączyć przyczynę zatrzymać Wonder Woman i Aquaman , ale tylko wtedy, gdy Batman dostaje do wyboru , do kogo zatrudnić , a Cyborg zgadza się tak długo, jak on przychodzi z nimi. Trzy wkraść się do podziemnych bunkrów rządowych igrupa spotyka olbrzymiego przechowalni drzwi z logo Supermana . Cyborg otwiera drzwi i widzi osłabiony Kal-El, z przybyciem straży . Zmuszony do ucieczki , Kal -El uprawnienia zaczynają manifestować i odlatuje pozostawiając je z rąk strażników . [ 35 ] Podczas gdy są one odpierając strażników , są uratowani przez element Kobieta . Później , Cyborg i inni bohaterowie przybywają na miejsce Marvel Family pomaga lampy błyskowej z drastycznie zapominając swoje wspomnienia . PoFlash odzyskiwania , poprosił , aby zatrzymać wojnę Atlantydy / Amazon od wypadku , choć cyborgiem i bohaterowie nie są skłonni chyba Batman chce się do nich przyłączyć , bo Cyborg wyjaśnia mu , że wierzą Batman był niepokonany . JednakFlash przekonuje go , że nikt nie jest niezwyciężony igrupa bohaterów , zgadzasz się dołączyć do Flash. Bohaterowie przybywają w Nowym Themyscira powstrzymać wojnę Atlantydy / Amazon iFlash mówi Cyborg na znalezienie ostatecznego bombę Aquaman , aby pozbyć się go . [ 36 ] Tytani Jutro [ edytuj] W fabule Titans jutro,przyszła wersja Victor Kamień zwany Cyborg 2.0 jest członkiem Titans Wschodzie . Jest on widoczny jako o podobnym poszycia animowany Cyborg z Teen Titans kreskówki. [ 37 ] Ziemia -23 [ edytuj] Alternatywna wersja Cyborg pojawia się jako część Justice League of Ziemi -23 w DC Multiverse . [ 38 ] W innych mediach [ edytuj] Telewizja [ edytuj] Cyborg pojawił się w Super Powers Zespołu : Galactic Guardians (ostateczne wcielenie Super Friends ) , [ 39], wyrażona przez Ernie Hudson . Pochodzenie Cyborg powiedziano przez czasopiśmie medycznym odczytany przez dr Martin Stein mówi Cyborg byłobiecującym sportowcem ażDecathlon wypadek zniszczył większość jego ciała i jego ojciec otrzymuje część jego ciała z części maszyn . Również , że nie jestTitan . On staje się szybko przyjaciółmi z kolegą Firestorm . Jestpartnerem w Justice League of America pod Supermana . W odcinku wprowadzającym do Cyborg , "Nasiona of Doom " , umiejętności Cyborg uratować Ziemię z nasion Darkseid , ale jak ostrzega Superman , aby Darkseidniebezpieczny wróg Cyborg , więc Cyborg dołącza do zespołu , a okazuje się cenną . Kiedy Justice League został rozbił do WB Network dziecięce,skład pierwotnie zawarte trzech młodych członków jak podopiecznych do Ligi . Członkowie byłby Robin , Impulse ioryginalna postać opisana jako " nastoletnia żeńska wersja Cyborg " ( Cyborgirl lub Natasha Irons ) . Promocyjny jest widoczny na czwartym dysku z Justice League Season One BOXSET . Cyborg używając swojego Sonic Cannon w odcinku " Nevermore " na Teen Titans serialu animowanego . Cyborg pojawia się w Teen Titans serialu animowanego , wyrażanym przez Khary Payton . Ta wersja Cyborg jest bardzo podobny do swojego komiksu odpowiednika . Jego pseudonim to " Cy " , i jak większość jego kolegów , w animowanej serii Cyborg jest nie mowa o jego podanej nazwie . Jednak robi się alias " Kamień " ( na podstawie jego prawdziwe nazwisko ) w Sezon 3 odcinek " Deception " . Dwie główne różnice to jego projekt i że jest bardziej wygodny niż jego komiksy odpowiednik. Jego głowa jest znacznie bardziej zaokrąglone i łysy ( na podstawie jego odpowiednika Titans Hunt ) , a jego części mechaniczne są bulkier . Jego główną bronią jestSonic Cannon mieści się w przedramieniu ; Początkowo wykorzystuje tylko prawą rękę do ognia , ale później odcinki pokazują, że jego lewe ramię ma identyczny armaty wbudowany w nim również.